Loving Death the Kid
by Lucy2495
Summary: A series of Death the Kid one-shots!  Each chapter is inspired by a song.  Kid will be romantically involved with a different character every time!  Don't worry, I'm keeping it rated T :
1. Kids in Love

_There it is! Finally!_ Maka triumphantly reached for the large book on the shelf. The book was whipped away from the other side before she could wrap her hands around it. Looking through the gap in the shelf she saw Death the Kid staring back at her.

"Oh, hello Maka." Kid noticed the bewildered look on her face. He walked around to her side of the shelf and held the book out in front of him. "I'm sorry, did you want this?"

"Um, yeah, but I guess you can have it. I've already read it a few times."

"Actually I have too, but I keep coming back to it somehow."

Maka smiled, happy to find that someone else shares her fascination with this novel. "Yeah, it's a really great story. I love the way the author portrays the characters; it's so unique."

He smiled warmly back at her, "Yes, it really makes you think about how dangerous human nature can be."

Maka laughed in agreement, "Yeah...so do you want it?"

"You may take it if you want; it makes no difference to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, take it." He handed the book to her and felt her tremble slightly as their hands meet over the spine.

"Thanks Kid." She smiled and blushed a little.

Kid told her goodbye and left her in good spirits. He found himself thinking about her on his way home. He had always admired Maka for her intellect and fighting skills. She was a triple threat; beauty, brains, and strength. He could not help but fall for her. It wasn't just what made her amazing, but how she made him feel. Her eyes penetrated his uptight composure; her lips spoke comforting words in a voice of silk. He realized that much of what he felt was infatuation, but that was no reason to ignore such feelings. He had to try; the only problem was how to get to her.

He wasn't the only one interested. Unfortunately, Kid had seen Soul looking at her in a way similar to his own glances. Whenever they hung out it had become a discrete battle between the two boys. Soul would say something cool, Kid would say something charming, and Maka would unknowingly determine the winner with her smooth reactions to their foolish words.

Not only was pursuing Maka risky, but he did not even know how to go about asking her. He had never dwelled upon relationships much before, and was therefore, clueless. There was a part of the reaper that hated these feelings. He knew he was making himself vulnerable, but there was no way out of this guilty pleasure any longer. If he didn't at least try to make the next step, he would never be at peace. He needed help though.

* * *

><p>Kid returned home and found Liz in the foyer, painting her nails with critical eyes. "Hello Liz."<p>

"Hey Kid, what's up?" She asked casually.

"Oh, not much...Do you think you could help me with something?"

Liz looked up. He never needed her help. "With what?" She asked suspiciously.

Kid shrugged awkwardly, "Some advice."

_Advice? Really?_ "Uhh, sure, I guess."

"Is it appropriate to ask a girl to dinner over the phone, or should I do it in person?"

Liz's eyes widened in shock. "You want to ask someone out? Who?"

"I'll let you know if she says yes, but really, how should I ask her?"

Liz shrugged, "I'm sure calling her would be fine, if you're shy. If you think she would be nervous too, calling might be better."

Kid smiled, reassured, "Thanks."

Liz smiled back, "And when you take her out, try not to go psycho. It tends to turn girls off when her date bleeds from the mouth because the plate had a chip on it."

"I pick my restaurants very carefully; there will be no bad china," he answered seriously.

Liz shrugged and turned her attention back on her nails. "Whatever."

Kid went to his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He went to the phone in the center of the table and dialed her number with shaking fingers. He put the phone up to his ear, wincing at his unbalanced stature.

After a few long rings, a low, bored voice answered, "Hello?"

"Soul? It's Death the Kid, is Maka there?"

"You wanna talk to Maka?"

"Um, yes."

He hesitated suspiciously, "...Um, okay, MAKA?"

Kid heard her faintly answer.

"Kid's on the phone!"

He could hear shuffling and Soul whispering something to Maka before she picked up the phone and said, "Hi Kid."

"Hello Maka, how are you?"

"I'm fine, how 'bout you?" She answered with polite nervousness.

"I'm good." Kid hesitated awkwardly as he tried to build up the courage to ask her.

"So...can I help you?"

"I hope so...I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Maka gasped. She liked Kid, but she had never considered _dating_ him. However, the idea was somewhat intriguing. She decided she should give him a chance because they were such good friends.

"Okay, sure," she answered shakily.

"Great, I'll pick you up at five, is that okay?"

"Yes, that's perfect, thanks." He could tell by her voice that she was smiling, but definitely nervous and overwhelmed.

"Good. See you then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kid hung up the phone with relief and lay back in his chair. He could not believe he had just done that.

* * *

><p>The first thing he noticed when she opened the door was her eyes. It was always the first thing he saw because of their vibrancy and light. Tonight they were adorned with some make-up, which made their bright green hue even more entrancing. The second thing he noticed was how stunning she was in that dress. It was shiny lavender silk with a dark purple sash. Her small, slender frame was complemented by every stitch in the dress's design. She had silver heels on and her hair was curled, delicately framing her sweet face. The third thing was Soul standing behind her. His hands were in his pockets and he was trying very hard to hide that he was jealous and annoyed by Kid's presence.<p>

Maka smiled brightly at Kid, also pleased by his appearance. He was wearing a black sports jacket over a gray button-down shirt, with black dress pants and shiny dark shoes. His handsome face smiled nervously back at her.

"Hello, Kid."

"Hi, you look magnificent." Soul scowled behind her.

"Thanks, you too." Maka answered, flattered.

The couple left the jealous weapon and made their way to the restaurant. They ate a wonderful meal and talked for hours about books, school, and each other. Each stared happily into the other's eyes all night.

After paying the bill, they left the restaurant and walked back to Maka's house in the moonlight. Kid looked down gently wrapped his long fingers around her tiny, pale hand. She smiled up at him, pleased and comforted with the gesture.

This evening had been more amazing than she had ever expected. Every move he made was charming and graceful. They could talk for years about any subject. It wasn't just what they had in common that interested her, but also the way they could see things differently. She enjoyed hearing his input, and loved how they could debate things without anger. In fact, it was almost flirtatious. Was it possible Maka was falling in love? For so long she had seen him as nothing but a friend, but now...there was so much she had never noticed before. It was intriguing.

Death the Kid was pleased. Although nervous at first, he was able to break past his comfort zone and open up to her on so many levels. He learned very much about her too. Her strength and beauty did not cease to amaze him during their conversations. His admiration for her was strong, but not overwhelming. She made him relax. Something about her eyes and calm smile was keeping him grounded. Everything was going better than he had ever thought possible.

Their conversation stopped short as they approached the door to Maka's apartment. They had become so engulfed in one another, they did not realize they had walked such a far distance in what seemed like such a short time. They made their way up the steps and turned to one another shyly.

Kid reluctantly let go of her hand. "Thank you for coming. I really enjoyed talking to you."

Maka smiled. "Me too. Thanks for inviting me...I had a really great time," she added genuinely.

Kid blushed, much to his displeasure, and hesitated. She gazed up at him, obviously waiting for him to make one final move before leaving her.

He took the hint in her eyes and carefully brushed the bangs out of her eyes and leaned forward. She delicately wrapped her hands around the back of his head and pulled him in closer. Their innocent lips met softly. They held each other adoringly, relishing their first kiss. They pulled back slowly and smiled into each other's moonlit eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was inspired by "Kids in Love" by Mayday Parade. If you have not heard of this band, I would recommend looking them up. Their lyrics are really eloquent and meaningful 3<strong>

**I look back to the one and only summer time  
>And my girl was the envy of every friends of mine<br>She slept safely in my arms  
>We were so young and invincible<strong>

**Closed lips, she was never one to kiss and tell  
>Those trips in the summer never went so well<br>Young love is such dumb love  
>Call it what you want it was still enough<strong>

**And still out of my reach  
>And still all of the things<br>That I want in my life  
>How could I ask you to leave me?<strong>

**And we were just kids in love  
>The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from<br>The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
>Why did the last one tear us apart?<strong>

**Our breath smelled of cigarettes and alcohol  
>We'd walk down the beach counting every star<br>Our hearts beat inside our chest  
>Leaving us gasping for every breath<strong>

**Her smile with the wind blowing through her hair  
>Was so contagious in the air<br>So satisfying and I'm still smiling**

**And still out of my reach  
>And still all of the things<br>That I want in my life  
>How could I ask you to leave me?<strong>

**And we were just kids in love  
>The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from<br>The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
>Why did the last one tear us apart?<strong>

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?  
>We're at an all time low, how do we get it back?<br>We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces?**

**We're falling down, can we pick up the pieces now?**

**And we were just kids in love  
>The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from<br>The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
>Why did the last one tear us...<strong>

**We were just kids in love  
>The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from<br>The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
>Why did the last one tear us apart?<strong>

**We were just kids in love  
>The summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from<br>The first kiss stole the breath from my lips  
>Why did the last one tear us apart?<strong>


	2. Situations

Soul was lost. He was completely unaware of who he was because nothing was making sense anymore. New feelings and desires had arisen inside him, bleeding out every time he tried to hold them in. But they were not completely brand new. He had noticed them in the past, but had repeatedly repressed them. He had become a lie, an actor simply playing the part of the cool, smooth, Soul Eater Evans.

He felt trapped within his own mind. There was no way he could let this get out. _It isn't cool. It's wrong. It's dirty. _But it was a part of him. He became distant and confused. Maka was worried, but she wouldn't understand either way. It might even freak her out if he told her. He could not risk ruining their resonance with this disgusting truth. Something had to be done before this depression could further consume him.

Death the Kid. Soul gazed at him curiously from across the room. He was lean and tall, with magnificent eyes of gold. More importantly, Soul knew for a fact that he was gay. Perhaps this was Soul's opportunity to give in to his desires.

After class, he smoothly approached the reaper. "Hey Kid."

Kid stood up gracefully and smiled back at the weapon. "Hello Soul, how are you?"

"I'm great." He answered with his signature smirk. "Hey, I'm pretty lost with this new lesson; do you think you could tutor me?"

Kid was suspicious of Soul's behavior, but tried not to show it. "Sure, why don't you come over tonight?"

Soul nodded, pleased, "Sounds like a plan."

"See you then."

"Later."

* * *

><p>That evening, Soul arrived at Kid's mansion, ready for whatever would happen. Kid invited him in politely and led him to his personal library. They sat beside one another at a table with a book opened up to their current lesson.<p>

They could feel the tension in the air as Soul's leg accidentally brushed against Kid's. The meister explained the lesson slowly and nervously as Soul stared at him with obvious lust in his fiery eyes.

"So do you understand what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Kid."

"Perfect, so do you want to practice a little more, or are you good?"

Soul leaned back and smiled devilishly at Kid. "I think I got it. So...you like guys right?"

Kid was taken aback, "What?"

"You're gay aren't you?"

It wasn't a secret, but people didn't usually address this topic head-on. "Um...yes, is that a problem?"

Soul took Kid's face in his hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His arm wrapped around the reaper's slender waist, pulling him onto his sturdy lap.

Kid pulled back in shock, "What are you doing?"

"You."

"Why?" Kid scrambled away from Soul defensively.

"Because I want you. Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"I just...didn't know you were like that."

"I am as long as it doesn't leave this room, got it?" Soul warned.

"Uh, sure..."

"So, what do you say?"

Kid was aware that Soul was using him. If he didn't want to be open about it, it must be quite new to him. However, something about the weapon beckoned him to continue, despite the immorality of it.

The two boys continued the affair on the couch. They made-out lustfully, each becoming more and more relieved of their sexual tension as the evening continued. Soul roughly stripped Kid down to his boxers, as the reaper did the same to him. Their forbidden love continued until late into the night.

This type of behavior continued often. Any innocent visit would lead to passion between the two friends. Outside of these affairs, they remained casual acquaintances. Both boys were satisfied with this emotionless relationship for a long time. Soul no longer felt enclosed in his own desires and was able to function normally again. He was pleased with the fact that he could keep his reputation while still feeding his fetishes.

* * *

><p>Everything worked in perfect harmony until that night. Kid arrived at Soul's apartment early that evening. Maka was out with friends and Soul was in the kitchen making dinner for himself. He opened the door a little surprised.<p>

"Hey Kid..."

"Hi, sorry I'm a little early, Liz kicked me out."

Soul let him in and took his coat. "Why?"

Kid shrugged, embarrassed, "I organized Liz's underwear, so she called me a pervert and literally kicked my ass out the door."

Soul stared at him with a smirk for a second, and then burst into obnoxious laughter.

Kid glared at the jerk menacingly. "It isn't funny."

Soul didn't stop laughing as he answered, "S-sorry Kid-d, Ha!" He fell onto the floor in a fit. Kid couldn't help but laugh along at Soul's awkward position on the carpet. Soul playfully pulled him down with him and they rolled around, grabbing onto one another crazily.

Their laughter faded and they gazed into each other's eyes calmly. Kid leaned in to kiss him, but Soul frowned and stood up in alarm.

"Uhh, I need to take my dinner out of the oven...you want some noodles?"

Kid stood up and meticulously brushed himself off to keep his appearance symmetrical. "Sure, if there is enough for two."

"Yeah there is, I usually make them for me and Maka."

Kid sat down in the cozy, dimly lit kitchen as Soul set a plate down in front of him. Kid smiled at the way Soul scarfed down the meal. Normally something like that would disgust him, but Soul actually looked...cute when he ate. Kid winced at this thought. Soul was just his friend; he did not want this to become anything more than just a fling. Love is weakening and fickle. He would not give in to such foolish things. Not if he wanted to be successful when he took his father's place. However, he couldn't help but enjoy spending time with the weapon. He was smooth but humorous, and Kid loved the way his lips curled as he spoke. Everything Soul did and said was mesmerizing. He was heavily flawed, but Kid found himself accepting and even somewhat enjoying his asymmetry. There was no doubting it. Kid realized with dread that he was falling in love with Soul.

Kid wasn't alone. Soul could feel a difference in this visit too. They spoke for a long time, even after they had finished eating. Normally they would have moved onto Soul's bedroom by now, but tonight they only wanted to spend time with one another. Soul was aware of how he felt about the reaper, but he tried his best to deny it. _Love is uncool. It is pathetic and turns men into slaves. _Soul wanted no part of it, and yet he knew it wasn't going away any time soon.

Eventually the night went back into its routine, where they gave in to one another. However, this time it had more feeling than before. Every movement was in-sync and had a new grace to it. It was slower and more meaningful. They both got more enjoyment than usual, but hated it all the same.

When Kid finally left it was bittersweet. Both new they were in love. Both wanted to get out. But they were trapped. Love is a curse with no cure. It can morph into hate, but never subsides, and remains a painful, unhealing scar.

Their hatred for one another grew, but the flings did not end. They loved that they were hated and hated that they were loved.

* * *

><p><strong>"Situations" by Escape the Fate...preferably when performed by Ronnie, not Craig. Craig is talented and all, but he's kind of an ass hole so...Ronnie FOREVER :D<strong>

**Situations are irrelevant now. ****She loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.**  
><strong>I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. <strong>  
><strong>A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh. <strong>  
><strong>She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night<strong>

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **  
><strong>don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.<strong>

**Darling what is going on?**  
><strong>Honestly that never happened <strong>  
><strong>Lying is your favorite passion.<strong>  
><strong>Leave me, go where you belong<strong>  
><strong>Higher heels and lipstick napkins <strong>  
><strong>dying is your latest fashion.<strong>

**The frustration it's a regular thing**  
><strong>I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.<strong>  
><strong>A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap<strong>  
><strong>"It's way too full," she said<strong>  
><strong>"Once you have me you'll always come back."<strong>

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave, **  
><strong>don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.<strong>

**Darling what is going on?**  
><strong>Honestly that never happened <strong>  
><strong>Lying is your favorite passion.<strong>  
><strong>Leave me, go where you belong<strong>  
><strong>Higher heels and lipstick napkins <strong>  
><strong>dying is your latest fashion.<strong>

**I know you love to resist **  
><strong>and all it takes is a kiss <strong>  
><strong>and you just love to hate me.<strong>

**You know you love all the lies **  
><strong>so don't act surprised <strong>  
><strong>that I just love to hate you.<strong>

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. **  
><strong>I love the girls who love to hate. <em>[Breathing]<em>**

**(Whoa) Darling what is going on?**  
><strong>Honestly that never happened<strong>  
><strong>Lying is your favorite passion.<strong>  
><strong>Leave me, go where you belong <strong>  
><strong>Higher heels and lipstick napkins, <strong>  
><strong>dying is your latest fashion<strong>

**Darling (leave me) what is going on?**  
><strong>Honestly that never happened<strong>  
><strong>Lying is your favorite passion<strong>  
><strong>Leave me (darling) go where you belong<strong>  
><strong>Higher heels and lipstick napkins, <strong>  
><strong>dying is your favorite passion.<strong>


	3. Can't Stand It

"Yeah, we're just going to sleepover at Maka's house. We will probably go out to dinner first."

"Very well, have a good time." Kid answered absentmindedly as he adjusted his collar. "Just be careful, I don't want you two coming here a mess. Be sure to clean yourselves up before returning."

Liz rolled her eyes at Kid's lecturing. "Fine, whatever you want." She stood up and grabbed the bag next at her feet. "Patty, are you ready?" she called into the next room.

Patty walked into the small room and trudged over to her roommates clumsily. "I feel sick..." She leaned over and threw up all over Kid's shoes.

His eyes rolled forward and he stared at his shoes with his jaw hanging loosely. A faint groan was endlessly escaping his lips as he tried to hold in his pain. Liz hid under the table while Patty backed away in fear.

After a few seconds, a deafening scream emerged from Kid. He removed his shoes and ran to the bathroom, crying and screaming, "I HATE YOU, PATTY! I HATE YOU!"

Liz looked at her watch impatiently and stood outside the bathroom door. "Hey, Kid!"

A calm, but overwhelmed voice answered, "Yes?"

"Patty can't go, so you have to take care of her, okay?"

"...No problem..."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

She sent Patty to bed and left the mansion in a hurry.

Kid left the bathroom two hours later to put his freshly polished shoes away in his perfectly organized closet. He took a relaxing shower and sat up in bed with a good book. He refused to let Patty's messes ruin his evening. After an hour of reading he put the book away and finally went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Patty was engulfed in a terrifying nightmare. Everything around her was silent and black. There was a faint buzzing noise coming closer and closer with each breath she took. The noise blasted her eardrums and then stopped very suddenly. Patty paused, believing it was over. When suddenly, a loud growl was blown in her ear and she felt a sharp, stiff hand grab her neck. Her scream pierced through the night and she sat up with wild eyes. She looked around the dark room quickly, and then ran out, terrified, all the way to Kid's room.

She jumped onto his bed screaming, and reached for her meister under the covers. Kid jumped up, also screaming, and the two stared at each other in fear for another five seconds.

Kid soon realized it was Patty who had disturbed his slumber and stopped screaming with relief. "Patty? What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Patty sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed and pouted, "I had a bad dream."

Kid turned on the lights and saw her heart-breaking expression. His voice softened as he answered, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

She looked down innocently, "It was pretty scary...I don't want to be alone...Can I sleep here?"

Kid felt a surprising amount of sympathy for her. She had such a sweet, child-like air to her, he couldn't help himself. "Sure, of course! I'll get a bed from the guest room and-"

Before he could finish, Patty happily lay down under the covers and closed her baby-blues. She looked so calm and fragile; he couldn't bare to make her move. As he started to get up, she wrapped her slender arms around him, seeking his comfort. Not wanting to disturb the angelic creature, he gave in and got under the covers with her.

He could feel her shaking slightly next to him, so he held her to give her warmth. Her shivering subsided and she sighed in content before falling into a graceful slumber. He turned out the lights and allowed himself to snuggle up against her silky blonde hair. He could smell her fruity scent, and her soft skin caressed his body. He had never been so close and intimate with a girl before, and was thoroughly enjoying it.

He had never before noticed how sweet and small she was. How had he obtained the nerve to yell at her earlier? How could he have possibly shown aggression towards this innocent little seraph? He felt terrible and attempted to make up for it by stroking her dainty shoulder and kissing her forehead.

She smiled in her sleep and found great comfort in Kid's strong, warm arms.

Liz came home early that morning. She realized she had forgotten to clean up before returning, and rushed into her and Patty's room before Kid could see her messy hair and make-up. She was surprised to find that Patty was not there. She checked around the room to make sure the goof wasn't playing hide-and-seek. She shrugged and assumed she had gone to another part of the house. Liz took a warm shower and got dressed into her usual uniform.

She walked all around the house and could not find Patty. She walked past Kid's door and could hear him snoring as usual. He always denied it, claiming that it was a disgusting habit that he could not possibly be capable of doing. But it was true nonetheless.

She decided to see if Kid knew where her sister had gone. After all, he had been responsible for her. But when she opened the door, the sight she saw stopped her in her tracks.

"KID!" The reaper sat up with surprise and realized with horror how bad this looked. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Liz jumped onto the bed and beat her meister relentlessly, as Patty giggled in the background.

**Haha, hope you enjoyed this one :) Please review! This one makes me think of "Can't Stand It" by Never Shout Never. Christofer Drew is my child 3**

**Baby, I love you**  
><strong>I never want to let you go<strong>  
><strong>The more I think about,<strong>  
><strong>The more I want to let you know:<strong>  
><strong>That everything you do,<strong>  
><strong>Is super fucking cute<strong>  
><strong>And I can't stand it<strong>  
><strong>I've been searching for<strong>  
><strong>A girl that's just like you<strong>  
><strong>Cause I know<strong>  
><strong>That your heart is true<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I never want to let you go<strong>  
><strong>The more I think about,<strong>  
><strong>The more I want to let you know:<strong>  
><strong>That everything you do,<strong>  
><strong>Is super duper cute<strong>  
><strong>And I can't stand it<strong>  
><strong>Let's sell all our shit,<strong>  
><strong>And run away<strong>  
><strong>To sail the ocean blue<strong>  
><strong>Then you'll know,<strong>  
><strong>That my heart is true<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I never want to let you go<strong>  
><strong>The more I think about,<strong>  
><strong>The more I want to let you know:<strong>  
><strong>That everything you do,<strong>  
><strong>Is super duper cute<strong>  
><strong>And I can't stand it You, you got me where you want me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'll do anything to please you<strong>  
><strong>Just to make it through:<strong>  
><strong>Another year<strong>  
><strong>You, I saw you across the room<strong>  
><strong>And I knew that this is gonna<strong>  
><strong>Blossom into something beautiful.<strong>  
><strong>You're beautiful.<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I never want to let you go<strong>  
><strong>The more I think about,<strong>  
><strong>The more I want to let you know:<strong>  
><strong>That everything you do,<strong>  
><strong>Is super duper cute<strong>  
><strong>And I can't stand it<strong>  
><strong>No I can't stand it<strong>  
><strong>No I can't stand it<strong>


	4. That Girl

Kid rushed swiftly down the stairs in a graceful, but panicky manner. He charged into the kitchen triumphantly and smiled at Liz proudly from the doorway. She stared at him, bored and unimpressed.

"I did it!"

She sighed, "No Kid, you're still an hour late."

His smile vanished in a flash, "Damn it!" He sat down with aggression across from Liz and sulked.

She passed him a piece of toast and offered a supportive smile, "You were faster than last time, don't be too hard on yourself."

He shrugged, still disappointed, "I'm just sorry I keep making you so late for class."

She placed her hand gently on his face and he looked up at her. "It's fine Kid, really. I still love you." He smiled back at his weapon and they ended the discussion with a light kiss.

* * *

><p>They had been together for almost half a year now. It was rocky, but somehow melodic all the same. He was shocked when he realized he felt so much affection towards her, and could not bear to hold it in for too long. She had never considered such a relationship, but her admiration for her meister allowed her to accept his interest in her.<p>

He loved her to the end of the world and back. He could spend hours trying to interpret her mystery, and years trying to please her. She was rough, but he respected her every move. He was a fool.

Liz was not capable of falling in love. Her background had created so much strength in her, but it prevented the simple emotion of love to enter her heart. She felt no regrets, but she knew it was going to cause problems.

However, Liz enjoyed his company and she was very fond of him. But in love? No. His outbursts tried her patience and he could never quite do enough to reach her level.

When they were first going out, her friends were impressed. They would say, "Wow, Lord Death's son? You're so lucky!"

She simply shrugged it off. She knew him better than any of them and could not see him as much more than her sweet, but terribly OCD boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Liz stirred at the sound of Kid's rushed breathing. They had spent yet another night together, and had finally fallen asleep for a while. <em>What could Kid possibly be doing now? <em>

She used the pink, silk sheets to cover herself and turned on the light. Kid was rushing around her bedroom, nervously cleaning everything in sight. Liz glared at him intensely, irritated at this bizarre behavior at three in the morning.

"Kid?" He didn't acknowledge her, but continued organizing her jewelry box with haste.

"KID?" she roared.

He looked at her, but didn't stop, "Yeah?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kid looked terribly ashamed with himself, "I'm so sorry Liz, I just couldn't handle the mess anymore!"

Liz felt no sympathy at this hour. "Get out."

He rushed to continue his organizing, "Just give me a couple more hours."

She angrily threw on a robe and shoved the half-naked reaper out of her room. To her utter annoyance, he continued to cry outside her door and plead pathetically. She would normally know better than to interrupt him in one of his rampages, but tonight she could not find any patience. She grabbed his arm and dragged him, kicking and screaming, down the stairs, and threw him out the front door into the snow.

"I'll let you back in when you learn to shut the fuck up!" He winced at the bang of the door shutting and sat up, shivering in nothing but a thin pair of boxers. He realized he had been insane, but was throwing him out in the cold really necessary? He stood up and looked around, not sure what to do.

"Damn it Liz, it's my house!" He yelled with desperation at the front door. He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. He sighed and sat down on the stairs. _I love her to death, but why is she such a bitch?_ Humiliated and freezing, he made his way to school to hopefully get some warmth and clothes from his father.

* * *

><p>The next day, Liz ran into Kid at school. He had been gone when she looked outside that morning, and she had been worried. She had a guilty look on her face, but was reluctant to apologize.<p>

Kid glared at her, "Liz."

She answered in almost a whisper, "Hey Kid."

He folded his arms, "Have a nice night? You must have been so happy to get rid of me. I bet you even turned the thermostat up to 59 instead of 58...disgusting."

She swallowed her pride and looked into his burning gold eyes, "I'm really sorry. I guess I just let my anger get the best of me."

Kid's pain was not appeased, "Did you even care what could have happened to me? I understand I was being crazy, but come on Liz; it was like twenty below out there! I didn't even have a _shirt_!"

She hated that he was right and felt a knot tighten in her stomach. "I-I just thought...I don't know...Can we talk about this later?"

"No." He answered coldly, his emotions leaving him stone-faced, "It's over. I'm tired of being the only one committed to this relationship. What have you ever done for me? I'm tired of trying to please you; nothing I do is ever good enough."

Liz finally let the tears escape, "Kid...no..."

"I'm moving in with my father again. I would like our partnership to be strictly professional from now on. Tell Patty it isn't her fault. Goodbye Liz."

He left her without a word, and she sat down in a daze. However, it didn't last long. After a week of depression, she realized she had a new sense of freedom and was able to move on. She allowed the house to get just a little less symmetrical, she started to flirt with other guys again, and she was able to spend more time alone after school. Liz eventually accepted that Kid had done the right thing for both of them by breaking up with her.

Death the Kid, however, was lost. He was trapped in the love he had developed and fed fire to so long ago. She treated him like an object, but she was amazing nonetheless. Beautiful, strong, and supportive; she had fit so perfectly in every crevice of his heart and Soul. Every day he missed her, and slapped himself for it. It makes no sense to love someone so cold, but he was stuck with the feeling forever. He hated what she had done to him, and cursed her name almost as often as he worshiped it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I followed the song pretty heavily on this one :D "That Girl" by All Time Low<strong>

**What I am supposed to do, uh oh  
>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch  
>But I tell myself I can handle it<br>You know I don't frequent the L.B.C  
>Cause I'm a bit too pale to run that scene<br>But the So Cal sun has grown on me  
>And that girl (That girl)<br>That girl (That girl)  
>Started with a bottle of cheap champagne<br>Now she's got me hooked on it like good cocaine  
>She's so numb, Miss Novocaine<br>That girl (That girl)  
>That girl (That girl)<br>Said, "No, kid, not tonight  
>You're not that good, and I'm not that type"<br>She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice  
>And that keeps me hanging on<br>So what I am supposed to do, uh, oh  
>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch  
>I tell myself I can handle it<br>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh  
>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?<br>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick  
>But I can't lie<br>I'm in love with it  
>That girl, oh-oh<br>That girl, oh-oh  
>That girl, oh-oh<br>That girl, that girl  
>Now she won't buy my sex appeal<br>Just an East Coast kid with a record deal  
>I play her song, she plays the field<br>That girl (That girl)  
>That girl (That girl)<br>Left me on the street in the middle of winter  
>My frostbite heart says, "Try to forget her"<br>Miss that kiss, but I'll always remember  
>That girl (That girl)<br>That girl (That girl)  
>Said, "No, kid, not tonight<br>You're not that cool; no, you're not my type"  
>She's beautiful, but she's cold as ice<br>I'm still hanging on  
>So what I am supposed to do, uh oh<br>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?  
>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch<br>I tell myself I can handle it  
>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh<br>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?  
>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick<br>But I can't lie  
>I'm in love with it<br>That girl, oh-oh  
>That girl, oh-oh<br>That girl, oh-oh  
>That girl, that girl<br>Sit around waiting for the spark to fade  
>You can add another face to your pity parade<br>I can't believe it  
>I've never felt so cheated<br>Knock me down  
>It was all pretend<br>You set me back up just to do it again  
>You say love's overrated<br>I say it's complicated  
>What I am supposed to do, uh oh<br>When she's so damn cold, like twenty below?  
>That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch<br>I tell myself I can handle it  
>But where am I supposed to go, uh oh<br>When she throws me out and it's twenty below?  
>That girl, that girl, she's such a trick<br>But I can't lie  
>I'm in love with it<br>That girl, oh-oh (That girl)  
>That girl, that girl<br>That girl, that girl  
>That girl, that girl<strong>


	5. Knives and Pens

Coming out to his friends was the hardest thing he ever had to do. His shoulders shook, but his voice held strong and clear as he spoke the fateful words, "I'm gay."

At first they just stared. His eyes glistened and his hands began to sweat against the back of the chair he was leaning over.

Maka was the first to speak, "That's okay Kid, we-"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star cut in rudely, "YOU FAG!"

The whole room glared at the idiot as he rolled on the floor in tears. Kid turned away, hurt and embarrassed, and started to leave the tense environment. Liz caught his shoulder and spoke with a soft, strangely emotional tone, "Don't listen to him, we all still love you."

Kid wiped his nose nonchalantly and smiled, "Thanks Liz."

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star by the collar and put a stiff hand over his mouth. She glared into his immature eyes and hissed, "Shut up, Black Star." Surprised by his weapon's unusually harsh words, he allowed her to drag him out of the house.

She called out regretfully as she left, "I'm so sorry Kid, I'll talk to him."

Kid hung his head in shame, "I knew something like that was going to happen."

Soul patted him on the back, "Look man, no one cares who you're into. You're our friend no matter what."

He smiled shyly at them, "Really? Are you sure?"

Liz smiled back reassuringly, "Yeah, it doesn't matter; we all still really respect you, right Patty?"

Patty giggled and blushed, "Of course! We love you Kid."

Kid hugged his meisters and grinned at Soul and Maka, "Thanks for being so supportive; you're good friends." _Unlike that jerk..._

Death the Kid had a new respect for his friends after this. He was pleased and so thankful for their understanding, and felt so much closer to them, with all secrets aside. Black Star, however, harassed him every chance he got. He would cover his locker with hateful words and sick drawings. Then he would laugh evilly with a group of fellow homophobes, as the reaper ripped the notes off with agony in his movements.

School had become a nightmare, as the assassin's hate spread, leading to more bullying. It forced Kid to crawl deep into his depression and OCD. He was broken.

Liz and Patty did whatever they could to encourage him, but his lack of enthusiasm began to affect his skills in capturing Kishin Eggs. His hate grew for the obnoxious fool, but he kept it bottled inside his self-conscious. His only relief came from a cold blade, cutting his sensitive skin. If only his friends knew that things had gotten so serious. His hate and hopelessness enveloped him, and it could not stay hidden for much longer.

Kid made his way down the hall, eyes forward, shoulders tense, and fists clenched tight. Black Star had taken things too far this time. Kid could handle the name-calling and the jokes with a cool head, but hurting his honor and family was different. He had walked into class that day to find the words, "No one wants a faggot reaper," carved into the chalkboard, along with a crude drawing of his father, raping his own son.

He found the culprit snickering with his group at their newest prank. He spotted the reaper and smiled devilishly, about to hiss out his next insult. The strong, slender fingers wrapped around the imp's neck and hauled him into an empty classroom with immense force.

"You evil, insignificant, little dumb-fuck!" Kid whispered menacingly into the assassin's terrified face, "How dare you bring my own father into this! After all the second chances he has given you, all the support! It's enough to hurt me, but leave him out of it! He's more of a man than you'll ever be! You are nothing but a stupid little bastard compared to him!"

Black Star feared for his life, as he watched Kid pull his fist back, ready to smash in his dumb, arrogant face. Kid watched the fear forming in the boy's eyes and realized he could not do it. Hitting this loser would not solve anything. He let him drop to the floor and left him alone and confused.

Black Star sat at home, feeling guilty and disgusting. Kid's words had been completely true. Lord Death had done so much to help him in his education, but he had not been the least bit grateful. Not only this, but he had seen the deep scratches under Kid's sleeves when he had his hands clenched around his worthless neck. He realized with horror what damage he had done on the boy. He knew he had to fix things before they worsened.

He knocked on the large-framed door hesitantly and waited with great fear for someone to answer. To his dismay, Liz was the one to open the door, and slam it in his face in a matter of seconds. However, he could hear Kid's questioning voice in the background, followed by the shuffling of feet and then the click of the door unlatching. The reaper glared at him and impatiently asked him what he was doing there.

"Kid...I'm so sorry about how I've treated you. I didn't know it was going to hurt you so much...I saw the scratches."

Kid's eyes widened and he came outside, closing the door behind him quickly, "Sorry, but they can't know about that, keep your mouth _shut_."

"I got it. I really am sorry though. I'll try to get the others to stop, I promise."

The reaper folded his slender arms and held his stony gaze as he thought.

Black Star could not take the tension any longer. The emotions he had gone to such desperate lengths to hide finally escaped. He pulled Kid in close and kissed him harshly.

Kid pulled away, unsurprised, but defensive, "I don't want that from you," he spat.

Black Star, still shocked by his own actions, replied solemnly, "I understand, I just...don't tell."

Kid's eyes revealed peaceful disappointment, "I won't."

"Good. I have to go. I'm so sorry."

Kid watched him leave, noticing that all dignity was gone from the boy's stride. The reaper stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"All I ever wanted was for you to accept me."

"Well I do now. I'm sorry I couldn't before."

"It's okay." He kissed the boy on the cheek and hugged him tightly, satisfied with Black Star's belated honesty and support.

He gave Kid a rare look, free of pride and humor; a genuine, friendly smile.

**Oh, this story was intense. I felt weird about writing it :0 **

**It was inspired by "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides, and if the lyrics don't seem to relate much, try watching the music video. It shall all make sense then :)**

Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
>And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,<br>Stay right here we can change our plight.  
>Storming through this despite what's right.<p>

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
>Conscience begs for you to do what's right.<br>Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
>Stab it through and justify your pride.<p>

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Whoa...<br>Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>We tried our best, turn out the light,<br>Turn out the light.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
>Whoa...<br>With knives and pens we made our plight.  
>Whoa...<br>Well I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
>We tried our best, turn out the light,<br>Turn out the light.


	6. The Mortician's Daughter

**Crona is a girl in this, but I'll do a story with a boy Crona later, I promise :)**

* * *

><p>He will always think of her as that one significant figure in his life; that one girl who left a permanent mark on his heart, and would affect his every action since. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone like that, especially at such a young age. Their love was a dream of silhouettes and roses. The beauty of their affection shone through their clouded thoughts and left them breathless after just one glance. Separation was a devastating notion, but remained inevitable. Some people live on with us forever, while others must depart after a time. What they leave behind, however, is what determines the strength of the relationship. She had left him with new eyes. They saw more than the obvious; they saw emotion and sentiment. She had softened his cold heart with her darling innocence.<p>

Death the Kid lightly placed his arm around Crona's slender shoulders and kissed her soft cheek with a sentimental touch. She smiled delicately and sought comfort in his strong arms. The peak of their relationship felt amazing, each knowing the other so well, and responding perfectly to every movement.

They had fallen into this angelic love last year, each facing their darkest emotional demons at the time. At first they had only united to fight off the ghosts haunting their every action. Kid's OCD was hurting his goals and lifestyle, while Crona was still being harmed by the unhealthy relationship with her mother. As the strength of their union grew, so did the health of their hearts and minds. Each was able to become happy with who they were as individuals, and who they had become as a couple.

Kid was her forever protector and guardian angel. His skills were vast and his guidance provided endless comfort to her worried mind. He helped her deal with the situations plaguing her life. It was as if he had reached out his lovely hands to help her out of the grave she had dug. She had taken them with caution, but allowed his gentle strength to pull out. She had learned to love and be loved. It had even come more naturally than she had expected. Never would she ever willingly leave his side.

Crona was his sweetheart. Caring for her took his attention away from his personal afflictions, and gave him a new sense of responsibility. He could have never taken the place of his father without the lessons she had unknowingly taught him. Her shy affection gave him chills, and her innocent responses made him chuckle. He loved her more than anyone in the world, and refused to hide it.

Everyday he made her feel beautiful, and significant. As her strength grew, so did his heart. She changed him for the better, and he allowed it, despite his original views on love. He was wrong before; it isn't fickle, it can be found, though it isn't simple. He found it in a girl, worn down by her own strength. And she found it in a boy who was a prisoner of his own mind. Their love inspired all, but nothing lasts forever.

"I'm afraid that time has come son; the final mission that will make you Grim Reaper. It won't be easy, but I believe in you." Lord Death spoke gravely, aware of the immense challenge he was bestowing upon his only son. The mission would require Kid to leave for at least two years, to perform a rigorous quest, and test his abilities before taking his father's place.

He stayed strong on the outside, but a heart wrenching vision of Crona in tears blurred his thoughts. "Okay Dad. I'm ready."

Lord Death answered with solemn pride, "Good. You will leave in two days. Take plenty of time to say goodbye to your friends and pack up." He patted his forlorn son on the shoulder and left him.

His final days at home were surreal and stale. He treated every goodbye with acceptance, yet his heart was turning to stone with every breath. Crona was quiet and lonely. She treated him the same physically, but he could tell she was hurting inside. Guilt weighed him down, causing him numbing fatigue. They all came to see him off on the last evening. They stood outside the gates of Death City, the light from the demonic moon illuminated the tears of his dearest friends.

The girls hugged him tight and sniffled through their goodbyes, then stood back to comfort one another. The guys tried their best to conceal their sadness, but were undeniably somber, as they wished their friend good luck. Silent hints in Crona's body language told the others to give them some space.

She approached him with a smile plastered on her shadowed face. She began to crack as they hugged, her diamond tears causing her to shiver in his arms. He held her and spoke in knots, "Crona, I love you," he said with tense sincerity.

She smiled through her sobs, "I love you too, Kid. I always will," she shook her head hopelessly, "I'll just miss you so much though, I don't know how to deal with this."

He squeezed her slightly and answered, "I know, but you have to remember that even if I'm far away, we will always be close in here," he placed her hand over his heart and wept over her shaky shoulder.

"You're right; forever." She spoke with clarity, despite her despair.

"I'll be back before you know it," he added desperately, "I promise, we will see each other again." He held her hand to his face and caressed it with his soft lips.

She smiled hopelessly, knowing the unpredictable future could change this, but accepted his comforting words nonetheless.

The relished their last hug. Crona felt the familiar fabric on her skin, chilled by the crisp night air. His sturdy frame gave her one last embrace; always blocking her from the cruelty of the world.

Kid stroked her smooth hair and soft face one last time. He pulled her in for an unforgettable kiss. Their tears and sobs impassioned the action, leaving the memory engraved in their hearts forever. They pulled away reluctantly and took in each other's appearance for a minute before going through the last farewell motions. She gave him one last adoring smile as he glided away on his skateboard. His thoughts were crowded with memories of his first love, and threatened to never leave his saturated soul.

* * *

><p><strong>"The Mortician's Daughter" by Black Veil Brides...This song is amazing, even if you hate Black Veil Brides, you will love this song :')<strong>

I open my lungs dear  
>I sing this song at funerals... no rush.<br>These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
>A baby boy you've held so tightly,<br>This pain it visits almost nightly  
>Missing hotel beds, I feel your whole touch.<p>

I will await dear, a patience of eternity, my crush.  
>A universal still.<br>No rust.  
>No dust will ever grow on this frame,<br>One million years, and I will say your name.  
>I love you more than I can ever scream.<p>

We booked our flight those years ago,  
>I said. "I loved you, " as I left you.<br>Regrets still haunt my hollow head,  
>But I promised you I will see you again, again.<p>

I sit here and smile dear.  
>I smile because I think of you and I blush.<br>These bleeding hollow dials... this fuss.  
>A fuss is made of miles and travels<br>When roadways are but stones and gravel.  
>A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>You said you loved me as you left me.<br>Regrets still haunt your saddened head,  
>But I promised you I will see you,<p>

We booked our flight those years ago  
>I said I loved you as I left you<br>Regret's no longer in my head,  
>But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.<p>

I'm home again.


	7. First Dance

He leaned against the wall, a constant onlooker at his own party. He smiled at the antics happening around him. Maka was pestering Soul to play the piano, Liz and Patty were flirting with the waiters, and Black Star was trying to show off on the dance floor. He laughed and mingled with his guests, revealing his charm through his smooth gestures and comments.

He took a sip of his soda and happened to notice Tsubaki standing by herself. Everyone was now dancing, but she had somehow been left alone. He looked around for Black Star, and saw that he was continuing to dance in a way that would most likely make the subdued girl uncomfortable.

Not wanting his friend to feel left out, he approached her and held his hand out with a gentlemanly grace. "Hello Tsubaki, would you like to dance?"

Surprised by his kindness, she smiled shyly and nodded. She placed a delicate hand in his and he whisked her away to the center of the dance floor.

He had taken ballroom dance classes when he was young, and to everyone's surprise, was still very good at it. A beautiful ballad was swimming around them, guiding each careful step she took. He remained sturdy, but smooth, as he led her around the room. Her movements were slow and graceful; the skirt of her dress flowed around them, and shimmered under the lights.

A crowd surrounded them, mesmerized by their dreamlike motions. However, neither was aware that there were others still in the room. Tsubaki was flattered by Kid's kindness, and even found herself admiring his handsome features. His soft hair swept across his face as he turned. She gazed into his liquid golden eyes, reflecting his subtle joy beneath his lashes. His lips were turned in a small, adoring smile, illuminating his already gorgeous features.

He had always found her beauty to be breathtaking, but he saw more in her this evening. The music seemed to speak to her, the dance coming to her as naturally as breathing. He noticed a new light in her violet eyes, and found her sweet smile contagious. He had never noticed how much life was in this nervous girl's soul.

The soft, elegant music brought them closer and closer, and they continued to turn delicately, even as the tune began to fade. The song stopped and they remained still and out of breath in the middle of the floor. The passion and grace put into their dance had amazed the crowd. The initial shock was ruptured by cheers from the guests. They fell out of their dream-like trance and smiled at their friends, a little embarrassed.

"You were amazing," Kid told her genuinely.

"Thanks, you were great too." She smiled and awkwardly let go of their embrace, noticing that the next song had begun.

Kid reluctantly backed away from her and they parted with warm smiles and strange new emotions.

The party began to clear out around midnight. Kid's closest friends remained and they chatted for another hour in the lounge.

Maka expressed her admiration, "You and Tsubaki were so beautiful dancing tonight."

The two smiled from across the coffee table and thanked her. Both were slightly shaken from the night's events, but love struck all the same.

Eventually everyone was too tired to stay any longer. They all got up and exchanged sleepy goodbyes to one another.

Kid held the door and waved to each friend. Tsubaki passed him, smiling into his shining eyes.

"Goodnight Tsubaki."

She tilted her head and moved towards his sweet face, "Goodnight Kid," she breathed before allowing their lips to meet.

Pleasantly surprised, he placed a hand on her soft cheek and felt her trembling from her unusually bold action.

They parted slowly and gazed into their moonlit faces with unexpected adoration.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, too much going on :P Anyway, this one was inspired by "First Dance" by Never Shout Never...Good song, seriously!**

**Well, it started with your hips,**  
><strong>So I moved up to your lips<strong>  
><strong>To take a chance, ask for a dance,<strong>  
><strong>Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world.<strong>  
><strong>We call our homes,<strong>  
><strong>Yet I feel so all alone half of the time.<strong>  
><strong>We gotta live with what we got,<strong>  
><strong>And I got nothin'<strong>  
><strong>So I pray you take my hand so we can conjure up somethin' rad.<strong>

**And you could move on with your whole life,**  
><strong>Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too<strong>  
><strong>But you could make everything alright<strong>  
><strong>And I want you to<strong>  
><strong>Because ever since the first dance<strong>  
><strong>All I thought about was lovin' on you.<strong>

**So I moved to the dance floor**  
><strong>With instincts and nothing more.<strong>  
><strong>I had ants in my pants; I did the boogie dance,<strong>  
><strong>And there was nothing to do but laugh.<strong>  
><strong>So I took another leap, hoping to sweep you off your feet.<strong>  
><strong>I said, baby maybe we could bust this joint,<strong>  
><strong>And see if my place is open to chill.<strong>

**And you could move on with your whole life**  
><strong>Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too<strong>  
><strong>But you could make everything alright<strong>  
><strong>And I want you to<strong>  
><strong>Because ever since the first dance<strong>  
><strong>All I thought about was lovin' on you.<strong>

**_[Adlib/Musical Interlude]_**

**And you could move on with your whole life**  
><strong>Just like you do, just like you shoobie-doo-doo-too<strong>  
><strong>But you could make everything alright<strong>  
><strong>And I want you to<strong>  
><strong>Because ever since the first dance<strong>  
><strong>All I thought about was lovin' on you.<strong>


End file.
